Blaine, Minnesota
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 57186 |population_rank = US: 587th |population_density_km2 = 652.3 |population_density_sq_mi = 1689.4 |population_urban = |population_metro = 3,459,146 (US: 16th) |timezone = Central (CST) |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |latd = 45 |latm = 09 |lats = 39 |latNS = N |longd = 93 |longm = 14 |longs = 05 |longEW = W |elevation_m = 275 |elevation_ft = 902 |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 55014, 55434, 55449 |area_code = 763 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 27-06382 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0640245 |website = www.ci.blaine.mn.us |footnotes = }} Blaine is a city in Anoka county in the State of Minnesota. The population was 57,186 at the 2010 census. The city is located mainly in Anoka County, and is part of the Minneapolis-Saint Paul metropolitan area. Interstate Highway 35W, U.S. Highway 10, and Minnesota State Highway 65 are three of the main routes in the city. History and culture Until 1877, Blaine was part of the city of Anoka, Minnesota. Phillip Lady, a native of Ireland, is recognized as the first settler in Blaine and settled near a lake that now bears his name, Laddie Lake, in 1862. Laddy died shortly after his arrival and his survivors moved on to Minneapolis. Another early settler was the Englishman George Townsend, who lived for a short time near what would today be Lever St. and 103rd Ave. It was not until 1865 that Blaine’s first permanent resident, Green Chambers, settled on the old Townsend claim. Chambers was a former slave who moved north from Barren County, Kentucky, following the Civil War. In 1870, George Wall, Joseph Gagner, and soon others settled in the area and it began to grow. Also, one notable resident is Andrew Argeros. In 1877, Blaine separated from Anoka and organized as a township of its own. That year the first election was held and Moses Ripley was elected as the first Chairman of the Board of Supervisors. Ripley, who had come to Minnesota from Maine, persuaded his fellow board members to name the new Township in honor of James G. Blaine, a Republican senator, Speaker of the House and three-time presidential candidate from Maine. By 1880, Blaine’s population had reached 128. While many of the other communities in Anoka County experienced growth due to farming, Blaine’s sandy soil and abundant wetlands discouraged would-be farmers and it remained a prime hunting area. Blaine’s growth remained slow until after World War II when starter home developments began to spring up in the southern part of town and the community changed from a small rural town to a more suburban one. Blaine’s population has grown from 1,694 in 1950 to 20,573 in 1970 to over 57,000 in 2010. For several years Blaine led the Twin Cities metro region in new home construction. Blaine's growth could be attributed to the development of Interstate Highway 35W, U.S. Highway 10, and Minnesota Highway 65 which increased its accessibility to the Twin Cities making it an attractive location for business and residential development as many people call it home today. Corporate residents include the Aveda Corporation, MagnetStreet and Dayton Rogers Manufacturing. Blaine is also home to the National Sports Center featuring 50 soccer fields, a golf course, a velodrome, and the Schwan Super Rink, containing 4 Olympic and 4 regulation ice rinks in one building. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which is land and is water. Blaine is 13 miles (21 km) from Minneapolis and 20 miles (30 km) from St. Paul. Blaine can be accessed from several major roadways in the Twin Cities, including Minnesota State Highway 65, Interstate 35W, University Avenue, Lexington Avenue, Hamline Avenue, U.S. Highway 10, and Minnesota State Highway 610. Economy Top employers According to Blaine's 2009 Comprehensive Annual Financial Report,City of Blaine CAFR the top employers in the city were: Sports The National Sports Center has been the home of Minnesota's professional soccer teams for 23 years. From 1990-2003 and 2008-2009 the National Sports Center was home for the now defunct Minnesota Thunder. After the Thunder folded, the sports center quickly stepped in and created the NSC Minnesota Stars for the 2009 season. The United States Soccer Federation ruled the stadium could not own the team, due to an increase in financial standards the stadium did not have, and the team re-branded to become the Minnesota Stars FC for the 2010-2012 seasons. The Minnesota United FC,http://mnunitedfc.com/ after being re-branded in early 2013 to represent the history of soccer in Minnesota, is now the current tenant of the National Sports Center. For the 2013 season, the North American Soccer League is using a split season format and the United are playing the Spring Season at the Metrodome and will return to the National Sports Center for the 2013 Fall Season on July 4, 2013. Education There are 3 high schools within the city: Blaine High School home to the Bengals in the Anoka-Hennepin School District, and Centennial High School home to the Cougars in the Centennial School District. Paladin Academy is public charter school. The Blaine campus of Globe University/Minnesota School of Business, a nationally accredited career college, provides hands-on training and offers master's, bachelor's and associate degree programs in business, information technology, health sciences and legal sciences. Rasmussen College, a private, for-profit school offering Bachelor's and Associate's degrees, has a location in Blaine. Demographics 2013 Estimate }} 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 57,186 people, 21,077 households, and 15,423 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 21,921 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 84.0% White, 3.7% African American, 0.5% Native American, 7.8% Asian, 1.2% from other races, and 2.7% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 3.2% of the population. There were 21,077 households of which 38.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.8% were married couples living together, 10.8% had a female householder with no husband present, 4.6% had a male householder with no wife present, and 26.8% were non-families. 20.7% of all households were made up of individuals and 5.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.71 and the average family size was 3.14. The median age in the city was 35.6 years. 26.5% of residents were under the age of 18; 7.4% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 30.7% were from 25 to 44; 27% were from 45 to 64; and 8.5% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 49.1% male and 50.9% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 44,942 people, 15,898 households, and 12,177 families residing in the city. The population density is 1,330 people per square mile (512/km²). There are 16,169 housing units at an average density of 477.6 per square mile (184.4/km²). The racial makeup of the city is 93.46% White, 0.86% African American, 0.63% Native American, 2.54% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.75% from other races, and 1.75% from two or more races. 1.72% of the population are Hispanic or Latino of any race. By 2003 the US census estimated that the population had grown to 50,425 http://quickfacts.census.gov/qfd/states/27/2706382.html. There are 15,898 households out of which 41.1% have children under the age of 18 living with them, 61.1% are married couples living together, 11.1% have a female householder with no husband present, and 23.4% are non-families. 17.0% of all households are made up of individuals and 3.3% have someone living alone who is 65 years of age or older. The average household size is 2.82 and the average family size is 3.19. In the city the population is spread out with 29.1% under the age of 18, 8.7% from 18 to 24, 34.8% from 25 to 44, 22.0% from 45 to 64, and 5.3% who are 65 years of age or older. The median age is 33 years. For every 100 females there are 100.2 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there are 98.1 males. The median income for a household in the city is $59,219, and the median income for a family is $63,831. Males have a median income of $40,620 versus $30,452 for females. The per capita income for the city is $22,777. 3.0% of the population and 2.1% of families are below the poverty line. Out of the total population, 3.0% of those under the age of 18 and 3.7% of those 65 and older are living below the poverty line. Politics Blaine is located in Minnesota's 6th congressional district, represented by Michele Bachmann, a Republican. Notable people *Nick Bjugstad – NHL Player, born in Blaine. *Brandon Bochenski – professional ice hockey player, born in Blaine. *Bryan Cupito – former starting quarterback for the Minnesota Golden Gophers, now residing in Blaine. *Matt Hendricks – NHL Player, born in Blaine. *Kenny Williams – former general manager of the Chicago White Sox, resides in Blaine. *David Backes – NHL Player and member of the U.S. Men's Hockey team, born in Blaine. *Patrick O'Bryant – professional basketball player who attended Blaine High School. *Kelli Stack – ice hockey player for the U.S. Women's Hockey team, resides in Blaine. *Now, Now – Indie Rock band, formed at Blaine High School in 2004. References External links * Blaine, Minnesota official website Category:Cities in Minnesota Category:Cities in Anoka County, Minnesota Category:Cities in Ramsey County, Minnesota Category:Settlements established in 1862